nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:PuTTY terminal gone berserk
I'm playing SLASH'EM on the server slashem.de. I was satiated, and a glowing eye used the stunning attack on me, causing 'satiated blind stunned' to appear on the status bar. This is longer than what would fit; however the server didn't handle this gracefully. The result was quite odd; the bottom line of the status kept slowly redrawing. It would display as much of the line as it could, then it appeared to start backspacing through the line until it hit the end, then would re-appear and start deleting again. At no point during this time was I able to enter any commands, e.g. to apply my unihorn and end the overflow problem. Furthermore, as I typed this up, the PuTTY terminal closed itself, probably since the server wasn't really responding to input. Attempting to rejoin the server unfortunately gives me the message "There is already a game in progress under your name. Destroy old game? yn". I'm relunctant to hit y because I assume that this will delete my save file as well. This happened to me once before, and I know that after a week or so the save file will get deleted anyways. This is the only server I've ever had this happen on; I've been disconnected from other servers (accidentally terminating the session, internet loss, etc) and I am instead asked if I wish to recover the game in progress. Overflowing the status bar on other servers also simply stops displaying part of it, rather than causing the whole thing to hang up. Are these server problems just related to some (mis)configuration on the server or a part of their modified codebase? And is there a way to definitely recover the save file? Qazmlpok 01:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) At this moment i am quite stunned myself about what happend there, but i am investigating. ttyrec I recoverd the game for you, though i am not sure if it is working. Regards Airmack 08:57, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. However I get the feeling that if I log in again, it'll simply cause the whole issue again. Does it seem fixable? -- Qazmlpok 12:01, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes i will try to fix it in the next day, though i am not sure what is causing -- Airmack 13:17, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, it happened again. Could you recover the game again? Thanks. -- Qazmlpok 00:16, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I recovered it again. Still i am kind of busy, though i am already working on a fix.Airmack 05:10, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, happened again. Damn close to ascending too. -- Qazmlpok 00:32, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Did you try recovering it already? I was able to restore the game, but it immediately happened again, without giving me any chance for input. Now it's back to the Destroy old game prompt. Also, is there a better place for me to report these issues as they come up than the wiki? -- Qazmlpok 14:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I am just reverting to an ealier version of the srccode, i hope that will 'fix' it :::and you can always check on irc freenode.net/#nethack.de :::Airmack 00:20, October 28, 2010 (UTC)